


ART for: You Miss 100% of the Shots You Don't Take

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An almost kiss shared at the annual team NYE party gives Clint the courage to attempt to further his relationship with Phil – which backfires spectacularly. The middle of a grueling 82 game season is not really the best time to spoil your relationship with your coach, especially when it means the rest of the team moves to your defense, but that’s Clint’s luck for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART for: You Miss 100% of the Shots You Don't Take

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icywind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywind/gifts).



### This is the art I did for:  You Miss 100% of the Shots You Don't Take


End file.
